


Roommate Horror Story

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, anal sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lives with a crazy person. His only solace is his new friend Derek who he is totally not (is) attracted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short Sterek fic. Roommate horrors based on my life. It was not a fun time. You'll see. Comment or give me a prompt if you want! I do not own Teen Wolf but I do own a picture of Dylan O'Brien so... same thing right?  
> Let me know what you think :)  
> Thanks guys!  
> xoxo WhoKnowsNow  
> http://secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com/  
> and my new Sterek tumblr: fissionfever.tumblr.com

Stiles hates his college roommate. He really tried at first and everything seemed normal, but, as with most things in his life, it blew up in his face. The dude is batshit crazy, that’s all there really is to it. Stiles walked in on him having some “private time” with his online girlfriend once (and the door wasn’t even locked, come on), and Trevor- or as Stiles calls him- Master of Insanity- flipped out. It’s not like it was Stiles’ fault he walked into his own room. He had been waiting for 2 hours and it was 1 AM and, honestly, he just really wanted sleep. That didn’t happen. This was one of many instances where Trevor made things worse than they ever needed to be. Like the times Derek, a friend Stiles met in mythology class, stops by and Trevor tells the whole hall that Stiles is going to get lucky. Stiles has been openly bi since his arrival at UCLA, but that doesn’t mean he and Derek are a thing. Also, just because Derek is attractive and Stiles enjoys spending time with him does not mean that they are having sex. Although, would he complain if they were? Probably not. The point is though, it’s a total invasion of privacy and it’s none of anyone’s business what or who Stiles does in his freetime. There’s also the time Trevor left the door open while Stiles was getting ready for a shower. He was totally nude! And this guy left the door wide open while people were running up and down the hall! Basically, there are a lot of problems there.

So, Stiles drafts a letter. A basic framework of what he wants to say to Trevor so he end up killing him before the year is over. He doesn’t tell anyone about the letter, it’s not really his style.

_This give and take with us is so much give, yet I take all the misery which is now mine to bare._

_What gets lost in translation is that I am the one giving my time, my emotions, my strength to you. You take my happiness. You take my comfort. You've taken my respect and stepped on it, and ground it into the grass with your heel._

_Why does this always happen? Why do I always have to be the one to fall into this trap? Make it stop. Make the antics, the games, the lies stop. Or else I'll stop. I'll stop being here for you, I'll stop being your friend. Because, no, I didn't sign up for this. I signed up to share a space and to get an education._

_Everything else was a privilege that I am willing and able to revoke._

_~ Stiles_

Maybe it’s too frilly, too poetic, but he wrote it while zoning out in English class so, blame school. The thing is, Stiles never does anything about it. He reads the letter when he gets angry, vents to his friends, but he never says anything to Trevor. He doesn’t know how to really have these sorts of conversations being an only child and all. He’s afraid that Trevor will get all upset and scream at him. So, instead of facing his problems, he hides from them. That basically entails crashing at Derek’s most nights to avoid Trevor and neither of them mind.

Derek is a year older than Stiles and lives in one of the apartments down the street from the school. It’s actually pretty roomy and Derek’s roommates are really cool. On weekends Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Isaac play video games late into the night while Erica makes everyone drinks. Sometimes Scott comes down too and those days are the best. Stiles usually sleeps on the couch in the living room. Tonight, though, he has to stay with Derek in his single room because there’s no space in the living room; it’s getting close to move-out date and Boyd and Isaac have their stuff all over the place. So, Stiles is bumming it with Derek. It’s really not that bad, though, he likes Derek. That could be a part of the problem, actually. Stiles likes Derek. It’s part of the reason Trevor’s taunts get to him so much; he secretly wants to be doing things with Derek, but Stiles is sure Derek just wants to keep things simple and friendly so he doesn’t make any waves.

So, here he is, laying on Derek’s floor. He hasn’t been offered any blankets which is odd. Even on the couch they give him blankets. Derek walks into his room after showering and merely looks down at Stiles on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Stiles looks up to face Derek and blinks in confusion.

“You told me I could stay in your room.”

“Yes, but why are you on the floor.” Now Derek is the confused one.

“Isn’t this where I’m sleeping?” The look Stiles gets back is something akin to him saying ‘you’re an idiot.’ Derek pulls Stiles up by the hand and pushes him onto his bed. It was meant to be jokingly aggressive, but to Stiles it came off as more sexual than anything. He needs to get a hold of himself, especially if he’s sleeping in Derek’s bed… with Derek. Derek who is currently nude apparently, which makes sense since he just took a shower and needs to find clothes to sleep in, but a little warning would have been nice. He tries not to audibly swallow, but he fails. That’s his life. Derek, still totally starkers, turns to face him and it takes more willpower than Stiles cares to admit not to stare. Heaven really shined down on Derek and made him the total package... with an amazing package. God. Wait- what’s happening. Derek is walking towards him, still clothes-less. Then again, if Stiles looked half as good as Derek did naked he would never wear clothes.

“See something you like?” This is definitely something out of a porno.

“Um,” another swallow, “what ever do you mean?”

“Stiles, I know you’ve been looking, I can tell you like it.” As if that’s not the most mortifying thing ever.

“I’m sorry. I can go-” what else is there to do at this point? At least he doesn’t want to have sex with Trevor.

“Don’t.”

“Excuse me?” Now Derek looks nervous.

“I mean, you can, go that is. It’s just. I don’t want you to.” Stiles turns around to face Derek and gives him the ‘are you serious or are you trying to kill me’ look. Derek’s face is totally serious. Stiles rushes forward into Derek and tangles his fingers in his sexy wet hair. Derek looks at Stiles and leans down to meet his lips. It’s much more gentle than Stiles would have expected. He thought that if they ever actually got together it would be hard and fast and there would be teeth smashing together and lots of tongue, but Derek is taking his time and Stiles is totally fine with that. They kiss for what seems like an hour, somehow ending up lying together in Derek’s small extra-long twin bed, with him still naked. Stiles has his head on Derek’s chest and Derek is raking his fingers through Stiles’ hair. They had their first kiss tonight; they can save other firsts for another night. Like tomorrow. Stiles would be down for tomorrow.

For now though, Stiles can tell that he has a place to stay where he feels comfortable and safe. Also, he wouldn’t mind if the door was left open after a shower if Derek was naked too. Stiles writes a new letter the next year when he and Derek are living together. This one he does share with his roommate. It goes like this:

_Sourwolf,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_When I get home,_

_I’m gonna fuck you._

_~xoxo the sexiest boyfriend you have (and they only... unless you live a double life which is pretty cool and- you know what, we'll discuss it tonight- when I'm sexing you up.) Stiles!_

It's short(ish), sweet(and salty), and to the point(kinda). The letter is well responded to, except the double life part, and the only screaming that occurs is when Stiles is buried in Derek’s ass later that night and his amazing boyfriend is yelling for more. His roommate horror story is now the great introduction to his love story with Derek Hale. They couldn’t be happier.


End file.
